EVEN IF I COULD - AÚN SI PUDIERA
by aram hiddles
Summary: Post-Movie Avengers. Después de que Thor y Loki accionaran el Tesseract en la Gran Manzana para regresarlos a Asgard, Loki deberá preparase para enfrentar el penoso juicio que le espera, pero antes deberá comparecer ante su familia y ante la única persona por la que cree sentir algo de cariño: su madre, Frigga. ¿Cómo reaccionará al tenerlo de vuelta? ¿Lo rechazará?


**EVEN IF I COULD – AÚN SI PUDIERA**

**Thor y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel, Stan Lee y demás colaboradores.**

**A mí sólo me pertenece la historia y no pretendo nada con esto, puesto que fue hecha por puro entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

**OK, Este es mi primer Fic, aclaro que no soy literata o demasiado instruida en la redacción, mi formación es más bien en ciencias empresariales (jojo, nada que ver, lo sé) pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y así quedó mi versión de los hechos cuando Loki y Thor regresan a Asgard después de que el primero fuese derrotado en Midgard por los Vengadores.**

**RESUMEN: Post-Movie Avengers. Después de que Thor y Loki accionaran el Tesseract en la Gran Manzana para regresarlos a Asgard, Loki deberá preparase para enfrentar la justicia y el penoso juicio que le espera, pero antes deberá comparecer ante su familia y ante la única persona por la que cree sentir algo de cariño: su madre, Frigga. ¿Cómo reaccionará al tenerlo de vuelta? ¿Lo rechazará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Odín? Pero lo más importante, ¿cuál será su propia reacción?**

* * *

Hubiera querido creer y pensar que con ese destello de luz azulada que desprendía el Tesseract mientras los retornaba a casa, terminaban sus problemas, o mejor aún, empezaba una nueva vida…. Pero no era así… ¡Qué iluso podía llegar a ser a veces! Atreverse siquiera a pensar que era extrañado, anhelado…. Que tal vez fuera redimido cuando pisaran el Bifrost…. Pero no, ¡qué va! Él no necesitaba de las migajas de su afecto ni de su compasión, y tampoco las quería; ni siquiera las de la única persona a la que él sentía que le importaba de verdad, aquella dama de ojos tristes, cabellos de seda y piel de satín: la reina de Asgard, la única madre que había conocido.

En su exilio, y aún en sus batallas en Midgard, no podía dejar de escuchar en su cabeza la cálida voz de esa dama diciéndole que se detuviera, que regresara a casa y en esa ocasión, ya absorbidos por la fuerza mística del puente arcoíris, no podía apartar de su cabeza cómo sería encontrarse con ella de nuevo…. ¿lo rechazaría? ¿Se sentiría aliviada de saber que él estaba a salvo? De seguro al viejo orgulloso de Odín se le había llenado la boca poniéndola al tanto del desastre que había provocado en Midgard y de la vida de tantos inocentes que había tomado por sus ansias de poder.

No… no podía albergar en su negro corazón que aquel ser tan amoroso y puro lo siguiera amando, no después de ver en qué se había convertido aquel chiquillo inseguro y sumiso que perseguía a Thor por todos lados cuando niños.

Thor… ese maldito pensamiento otra vez. No había dicho nada después de accionar el Tesseract para regresar a Asgard, tan sólo le dirigió una mirada más de desaprobación y ahora, en el trayecto a "casa", no le había querido dirigir la palabra, pero ahora, sabiendo que faltaban unos pocos segundos para hacer acto de presencia, Thor se atrevió a hablar:

-En un momento llegaremos, hermano- dirigiéndole una mirada de destello azul.

Loki sintió un gran deseo de matarlo en ese momento por dirigirse a él de esa manera. "Hermano", ¡Por Odín! Nunca lo había tratado como tal y ahora se atrevía a tenerle compasión. Lástima, era una lástima que tuviera ese bozal que le impedía escupirle improperios.

Thor en cambio, no podía sentir más que un gran amor e instinto de protección hacia aquel hombre de hermosos ojos verdes. Sabía que muchos cortesanos y aristócratas influyentes pedirían su cabeza en bandeja de plata, pero por Odín que él haría lo posible para tratar de encontrar otra solución, después de todo, Loki era un príncipe de Asgard, el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono… el trono… y de inmediato vinieron a la mente del rubio aquellas palabras: _"¡Yo nunca quise el Trono! ¡Sólo quería ser tu igual!"_

Tratando de deshacerse de ese recuerdo sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva. Un segundo después, estaban ante la presencia de Heimdall y las miradas atónitas de algunos guardias y aristócratas.

* * *

El aturdimiento por el cansancio de la batalla, la paliza de Hulk, la falta de alimento, descanso y sueño del dios de las travesuras, además de la brusca llegada a la cámara de Heimdall, hicieron mella en el menor de los hermanos, que al sentir el cambio brusco no pudo contenerse y un instante después de que Thor pisara el territorio, el hombre alto, atlético y de aspecto cansado cayó sobre sus rodillas pesadamente debido a la fatiga. Al instante, el mayor de los hermanos se giró y lo tomó de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo que el menor reaccionó negativamente al sentir su contacto. Aún con la cabeza gacha, a Loki no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda puesto que las piernas no le respondían. Acto seguido un par de guardias se acercaron con Thor para tomar de su mano el artefacto que contenía el Tesseract y que sostenía con dificultad por soportar el peso de su hermano.

Al levantar la vista, Loki no vio nada que no se esperara: miradas de desprecio por parte de los aristócratas más poderosos y allegados a la Familia Real. La mirada de los guardias y custodios, que aunque intentaron mantenerse ajenos, no pudieron dejar de dirigirle miradas de asombro e incredulidad; y finalmente ése puritano y retrógrada de Heimdall, que sin perder su postura de arrogancia y su porte impávido, se atrevía a mirar al príncipe caído por encima del hombro y con desaprobación. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el hecho de que la cámara del guardián estuviese casi totalmente reconstruida, después de lo que había pasado aquella vez cuando se dejó caer al vacío.

Ahí estaban, por fin, después de todo lo que había pasado, y finalmente, después de revisar minuciosamente cada presencia indeseable para el príncipe maldito, Loki se dio cuenta que faltaban dos presencias importantes: el viejo estirado de Odín y…. ella… su madre. Hubiera querido preguntárselo a Thor, incluso a Heimdall, se hubiera tragado su maldito orgullo, pero no podía…. ¡ese maldito bozal!

De pronto, su análisis se vio interrumpido por uno de los aristócratas, que finalmente se dirigió a Thor mientras éste seguía sosteniendo al criminal de su hermano:

-Mi príncipe, es un honor teneros de vuelta- dijo muy entusiasmado y ceremonial al hacerle una reverencia, gesto que inmediatamente siguieron los demás presentes, pero también ignorando la presencia del otro "príncipe". Loki sintió deseos de darle su merecido.

-Te lo agradezco, Asbjorn, ha sido un viaje difícil- respondió Thor con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, signo de aprobación.

-Mi Señor, el Padre de todos y el Consejo han dispuesto que un grupo de guardias resguardaran vuestra llegada y que condujeran al prisionero a los tribunales de inmediato- dijo, confiado y con aires de superioridad.

-¿El Padre de Todos lo ha dispuesto o el agrio Consejo? Nuestros padres deben recibirnos primero pues, te recuerdo, Asbjorn, que Loki es un príncipe de Asgard y merece ser tratado como tal… y en todo caso, debería ir primero al Cuarto de Sanación, ha recibido heridas muy severas. Además no creo que mi padre haya dado tan dudosa orden.

Mientras Thor argüía con el hombre, Loki mantenía la mirada puesta sobre el tieso de Heimdall que parecía disfrutar enormemente de la humillación pública que significaba para él traerlo a "casa" amordazado como un criminal y poco menos que escoria.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los reyes de Asgard?, debieren estar aquí recibiéndonos después de tan penoso periodo de ausencia- habló nuevamente Thor.

-Le repito, Mi Señor, que el Padre de Todos ha dado tales órdenes, pero además ha preferido que él y nuestra Reina reciban vuestra presencia tras las puertas de Palacio, para evitar cualquier clase de circo que se pudiese suscitar por la presencia de Loki.

Inmediatamente Thor miró con preocupación Loki, como tratando de disipar las palabras hirientes que pudieran hacerle daño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Loki ya miraba con aún más odio al aristócrata y a su hermano mismo, como echándole en cara: _"¿Para esto me has traído aquí? ¿Para infringirme más humillaciones?"_

Después de todo no se había equivocado, incluso su madre, que decía quererlo tanto, se avergonzaba de él y había preferido no verlo en presencia de la gente por temor manchar su imagen.

Heimdall, viendo la tensión del momento, se acercó muy confidente hacia los dos príncipes y les confió de manera silenciosa:

-Thor, no es que al Padre de todos no le importe vuestra presencia, fue más bien una acción para evitar perjudicar más a Loki, puesto que si hubiesen estado aquí para recibiros, los miembros del Consejo dirían que no se juzgaría a Loki con imparcialidad por ser hijo de los Reyes y así tendrían más argumentos para pedir su cabeza… Eso es precisamente lo que se quiso evitar… aunque él no lo merezca- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada helada al hombre de hermosos ojos esmeralda, que seguía deteniéndose de su hermano mayor. Seguidamente, éste le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al guardia del Bifrost.

Después de decir eso, Heimdall se separo de los hermanos y dijo en voz audible para que los demás escucharan también:

-Señor, se ha preparado algunos caballos para transportaros a Palacio y llevaros ante la presencia de Odín, los guardias irán detrás de vosotros, muy cerca- los aristócratas miraron atónitos a Heimdall y el viejo Asbjorn al fin comprendió que era la señal para mostrarles el camino hacia el carruaje a los dos hermanos.

-Así es, Mi Señor, por aquí por favor, la escolta aguarda.

Thor le dirigió a Asbjorn una mirada desconfiada para centrarse nuevamente en su hermano. Le preocupaba en sobremanera el precario estado de Loki y temía que la paliza que le había proporcionado Hulk tuviera consecuencias más severas de lo que se esperaba, ¡si lo sabía él, que había sentido la furia del monstruo (y ahora su amigo) en carne propia! Finalmente, con voz tenue pero firme le dijo:

-Es hora, hermano.

Y entonces Loki se dio cuenta que lo que tanto había temido desde que terminara todo con su derrota, estaba a punto de materializarse. Al fin se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus actos, pero más que todo a la reprobación de su _familia_. Sabía que Odín y Frigga lo esperaban más allá de los muros de Palacio y seguramente los acompañaría un séquito de guardias y nobles, además de los tres idiotas y la ramera de Sif. Como no habían estado presentes en la _recepción de bienvenida_ lo más seguro es que estuvieran ejerciendo de damas de compañía en Palacio. Ya quería ver en sus miradas el asombro y el desprecio, no se esperaba menos.

Rompiendo la armonía de sus pensamientos, Thor comenzó a avanzar a paso firme hacia la salida de la cámara donde los esperaban los escoltas. A Loki le costaba trabajo seguir el paso de su hermano, pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme para conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Esperándolos allí, pudieron observar los caballos que montaban en sus épocas de correrías cuando todo era _feliz_. A Loki le aguardaba su hermoso caballo azabache de pelo brillante y patas delgadas y fuertes. A Thor le esperaba su fabuloso semental bayo de fiero carácter y ávido de batallas, tal y como era el rubio mismo. Inmediatamente vinieron recuerdos de esas épocas a la mente de Loki, que con un destello de amargura en su ser, trató de disipar.

Entonces, otro de los nobles ahí presentes le dijo al Señor del Trueno:

-Mi príncipe, se ha dispuesto que vuestra alteza maneje las riendas del caballo del Señor Loki. Irá justo detrás, no se preocupe por la rienda, se ha alargado, y a los costados de vosotros irán los demás escoltas y guardias abriéndoos camino hasta Palacio Real- dijo con la certeza de tener todo planeado.

-Está bien, noble Kunningdr, pongámonos en marcha, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer- respondió Thor con un halo de esperanza en sus bellos ojos de cielo, como si con desear con todas sus fuerzas que se redimiese a Loki de sus crímenes, se volviera realidad.

Y así lo hicieron, ante la mirada atenta de Heimdall y los demás nobles, Thor ayudó a su hermano menor a subir a la montura del caballo, mientras algún sirviente asía las riendas del mismo. Loki, al haber escuchado que no conduciría su caballo, y aún con las manos atadas por cadenas, se sostuvo de la silla sobre el animal. Acto seguido, Thor montó a su caballo con la majestuosidad del mejor y más experimentado de los jinetes y de inmediato el criado le entregó las riendas del caballo de Loki, que estaba justo detrás del suyo.

Habiéndose acomodado los príncipes, los guardias hicieron lo mismo y se alistaron para esperar la señal de Thor y partir hacia el Palacio Real, donde le aguardaba al príncipe caído el oprobio y el castigo.

-Ahora- dijo Thor, y al instante los jinetes dieron la orden a sus caballos de galopar.

Loki no podía hacer más que mirar al horizonte donde se divisaba el Palacio que había sido su hogar y al que ahora retornaba no con la dignidad de príncipe, sino como el peor de los criminales.

* * *

Se había acordado que el encuentro se produjera en la Sala del Trono y en privado, tan sólo los reyes y sus hijos, según había escuchado Loki durante el trayecto, pues algunos guardias cuchicheaban y especulaban al respecto. Pero detrás de las puertas del Salón del Trono le aguardaba una sorpresa, tal y como había pensado al principio: Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros aguardaban en sus puestos de honor junto a los Reyes y algún que otro sirviente de confianza, dispuestos para servir un poco de vino y agua a los recién llegados, en caso de que los demandaran debido a la fatiga del largo viaje.

-¡Idiotas!- pensó Loki -¡como si pudiera siquiera humedecer mis labios con un poco de agua!- Era toda una ironía, estaba golpeado, cansado, y por si fuera poco, imposibilitado para hablar. ¿Para qué, entonces, había unos criados con jarras con agua y vino?

Entonces por fin se permitió centrar su atención en la mujer hermosa parada junto a Odín. Parecía cansada, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y ojeras por falta de sueño, pero nada de eso le impedía conservar su gran porte de Dama. Al momento en que la mujer vio entrando a sus hijos, y un montón de guardias detrás de ellos, la preocupación y el dolor volvieron a punzar en su corazón. Al menor de ellos lo traía prácticamente en estado precario el hermano mayor, pues se le notaban algunos moretones en el bello rostro y cortadas en la frente, sin mencionar la gran dificultad con la que caminaba.

De inmediato, la madre, ignorando todo protocolo digno de su rango, se apartó del lado de su esposo y corrió hacia sus hijos. Con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó:

-¡Loki! ¡Thor! ¡Mis hijos!- gritó, para inmediatamente abalanzarse sobre su hijo Loki, que había observado toda la escena con dolor y rencor en su corazón.

De todos los ahí presentes, Loki sentía que esa mujer era la única persona a la que podía tenerle un poco de aprecio. Después de todo era la única madre que había conocido. Frigga nunca, a diferencia de Odín, había hecho separación entre los dos hermanos, ni cuando niños, ni ahora de adultos, por eso, y a pesar de su odio desmesurado hacia todos los ahí presentes, Loki había admitido para sí mismo que amaba a aquella mujer. Pero eso nunca lo sabría nadie, ni siquiera ella.

_-¡Mamá!- hubiera querido decirle- Perdóname…_

Odín y los tres guerreros miraban la escena impávidos pero conmovidos, aunque Loki no lo notara; parecería que Odín anteponía su cargo de Rey de Asgard ante su rol de padre, pero no era así, en el fondo sufría por ver a su hijo menor convertido en asesino, solamente que su porte imperturbable no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg, junto con Lady Sif, también se mostraron inmutados al ver a la madre llorar por su hijo, pero con el sentido común diciéndoles que se mantuvieran alertas ante cualquier movimiento de Loki.

-¡Hijo mío!- exclamó Frigga- ¡cuánto esperé por este momento! No sabes cuánto lloré por ti cuando te fuiste y pensamos que estabas muerto, y luego cuando supimos que estabas vivo y corrías peligro- terminó la frase con dolor y tomando la cara de Loki entre sus manos, acariciándole las mejillas y poniendo atención a sus moretones y cortadas- ¡Oh, hijo! Estás muy lastimado…

Loki sólo podía mirarla tratando de contener las lágrimas… agradecía que estuviera atado de manos para no arrojarse sobre el regazo de su madre, y con ese bozal en su boca, para que no pudiera escuchar su voz cortada por el dolor y las lágrimas retenidas. Frigga, en cambio, sin poder contener más la emoción, rodeó a Loki con sus brazos y al instante, éste, sin saber cómo, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y Thor lo sostenía de un brazo.

Odín, al observar aquella muestra de sensibilidad en el corazón de Loki, al fin se movió y comenzó a descender la escalinata hasta situarse justo detrás de su esposa e hijos. Frigga no podía evitar contener la emoción y derramaba abundantes lágrimas, no sabía si de tranquilidad, alivio o pena, porque sabía que el juicio que le esperaba a su hijo pequeño, su niño, sería bastante duro. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura: estaba feliz de saber que su hijo estaba vivo y que había regresado a casa.

Entonces, Lady Sif, al ver el momento tan íntimo que se sucedería entre la familia dio la orden:

-¡Guardias! Salgan todos- a lo que los guardias respondieron inmediatamente saliendo y cerrando el Portón del Salón del Trono.

Los Tres Guerreros le devolvieron la mirada y entonces supieron que ellos también deberían guardar más distancia para dar intimidad a este duro momento en la vida de la Familia Real.

Thor, que había contemplado la escena conmovido y con lágrimas en los ojos, al fin se atrevió a hablar:

-Madre….

-¡Oh hijo!- dijo Frigga separándose un poco de Loki para centrar sus ojos en su hijo mayor, al que había ignorado por la euforia de ver de nuevo al pequeño de los hermanos.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que ambos estéis de regreso! Gracias, Thor, por haber traído de regreso a tu hermano, nunca olvides eso, Loki es y siempre será _tu hermano_.

-Lo sé, Madre- y acto seguido Frigga abrazó finalmente a su hijo el heredero.

Luego de observarlo al igual que lo hiciera con Loki, la madre dijo:

-¡Tú también estás herido, hijo! ¡Por Odín! ¿Qué hago perdiendo el tiempo? Debemos llamar al Sanador de inmediato, ambos estáis muy lastimados- refirió Frigga, girándose un poco hasta notar la presencia de su esposo justo detrás de ella.

Por una parte, Loki agradecía que por primera vez, alguien le prestara atención a él primeramente antes que Thor, pero ahora que su madre había visto que también el mayor de sus hijos estaba herido, le dirigía una mirada de odio desmesurado a su hermano.

-Querido, nuestro hijo ha regresado- dijo la reina al Padre de Todos, refiriéndose a Loki.

La madre y Thor esperaron una respuesta dura e imperturbable de Odín, pero lo que hizo a continuación, rompió la armonía de lo que tenían pensado que haría:

-Hijo… qué bueno es tenerte en _casa_ otra vez- susurró Odín, y en seguida abrazó a su hijo, derramando lágrimas de dolor. Así estuvo asido a Loki por algunos segundos.

Loki se había quedado atónito ante una respuesta afectiva que no esperaba, mucho menos de Odín. La de su madre, la había aceptado porque le tenía aprecio, pero no estaba dispuesto a recibir las migajas de afecto del idiota sentimental de Thor, y mucho menos del de Odín, al que sentía que odiaba mucho más. Al reaccionar de sus pensamientos, Loki se apartó levemente de su padre, dándole a entender sin palabras que no agradecía su contacto. Entonces Odín se separó de su hijo y lo observó: tenía la vista cansada, ojeras e incontables moretones en su bello rostro. En la frente tenía algunas cortadas y su aspecto… había cambiado, lo encontraba más delgado, pálido y con el cabello color ébano más largo… la mirada era más siniestra, en sus ojos había una gran amargura y odio. Entonces, volvió a hablar:

-Thor- le dijo a su heredero, tocando su hombro izquierdo- bienvenido a casa tú también, hijo…. quítale el bozal a Loki- y centró su atención nuevamente en su hijo menor.

-Gracias, Padre- y luego de agradecer, tomó un pequeño dispositivo que llevaba guardado entre sus ropas, lo accionó detrás de la nuca de Loki y al instante, el bozal despareció.

Loki que respiró aliviado, se alejó bruscamente del contacto de su hermano y se llevó las manos aún atadas por cadenas hacia la zona de su boca, como tratando de aliviar algún dolor.

Al ver esto, Odín aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle, ante la presencia de su esposa y heredero, que observaron con dolor el gesto de Loki:

-Loki…. Hijo… Perdóname... pero debes entender que…

-¿Perdón?- Lo interrumpió Loki bruscamente- ¿El Todo Poderoso Odín le está pidiendo al hijo indeseable de Laufey perdón?- terminó con un tono burlón.

-Loki, por favor….- dijo Frigga

-No "Majestad"- le contestó a su madre- es la verdad, ¿a qué vienen ahora estas muestras de misericordia hacia un criminal como yo?

Entonces Thor intervino:

-Loki, no malinterpretes las cosas, nuestro padre sólo está intentando ayudarte y…

Loki lo interrumpió con una risa maliciosa cargada de amargura y resentimiento, encorvado mientras se sostenía el estómago con una mano como si sintiera alguna molestia abdominal. Frigga presenciaba la escena conmovida y con los ojos llorosos.

-No Thor… Tu padre, pues para mí nunca lo fue… siempre vivió fascinado contigo, así que es tuyo… yo no fui más que otra reliquia robada.

Entonces Odín recordó que aquellas palabras ya se las había escupido Loki una vez, aquel día cuando descubrió sus verdaderos orígenes y le echó en cara haberle ocultado lo que era en verdad, como dándole a entender que no sería bien visto ante la puritana sociedad Asgardiana, por ser poco más que un monstruo.

-Loki, te lo suplico…- dijo Frigga sollozando.

-No, _madre_… esta vez ni por ti callaré. Quiero que Thor y su Padre sientan al menos la mitad del dolor que siento ahora, ¡quiero que sufran! Sólo descargando mi odio sobre ellos alcanzaré la paz- alcanzó a decir antes de poner su rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo, a causa del dolor físico que estaba a punto de vencerlo.

Frigga, al ver que su hijo se doblaba de dolor acudió en su ayuda al instante y lo sujetó de un brazo, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Loki, renuente pero confiado de la dama, aceptó a regañadientes la preocupación de su madre, no por ella, sino porque no le gustaba que Odín y Thor lo vieran vulnerable.

-Le suplico, Majestad, que me suelte, no es necesario que se manche las bellas manos con sangre _jotun_- le dijo a su madre con recelo.

-No, Loki, tú eres mi hijo, y Thor y Odín tu familia, ellos te aman también… todos podemos cometer errores, hijo; y el de tu padre y yo fue ocultarte tu origen. En el afán de protegerte estuvo el daño, te pido disculpas yo también, puesto que he sido tan culpable como él- terminó con un sollozo.

Escuchando lo dicho, Odín, que había observado todo sin decir palabra, al fin se animó a hablar:

-Loki, sé que tienes razón de estar enojado, pero por favor, acepta las disculpas de tu madre y no odies a Thor…. Ellos son los menos culpables. Si quieres descargar tu odio contra alguien, que sea conmigo, hijo- terminó de decir.

-No tenías ni que decirlo, viejo. No sabes lo que les espera a ti, a tu heredero y a tu Reino, no descansaré hasta veros hundidos en el fango, tal y como estuve y estoy yo... ¿qué más me van a decir? ¿Los castigos que me esperan? Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es el dolor- dijo, mientras un hilo de sangre y saliva resbalaba de su boca- Lo que me puedan hacer no se compara con lo que me harán los Chitauri cuando tengan la oportunidad de ponerme las manos encima para hacer pagar mi derrota, así que ni siquiera me asustan sus estúpidas amenazas de juicios y castigos- terminó Loki con una mueca de dolor aun sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Hermano- intervino Thor- nosotros nunca permitiremos que seas arrancado de nuestro lado para ser castigado por los Chitauri, te lo juro, yo me encargaré de ello. Ahora, por favor, acepta nuestras disculpas, sé que yo también tengo mucho que ver, jamás me di cuenta como te sentías, ni que yo te estaba relegando, así que….

-No, Thor- lo interrumpió el hombre de ojos esmeralda- es demasiado tarde para eso, no me vengas con lloriqueos de princesa de cuentos a estas alturas porque no te quedan.

-Loki- dijo Frigga con la garganta hecha un nudo- hijo, por favor no te exaltes, te puede hacer más daño.

-No, Majestad- respondió Loki- no tiene que preocuparse de nada, éste ser con genética de gigante de hielo no es tan difícil de vencer, ni siquiera la paliza que me dio ese monstruo inmundo sería suficiente para vencerme. Y no se inquiete, no necesito nada de usted.

Ésta última frase fue tan difícil de pronunciar para el jotun, puesto que hubiera preferido arrojarse en brazos de su madre y pedirle perdón, decirle que a ella era la única persona de Asgard por la que podía sentir un poco de afecto que le permitía su negro corazón… pero no podía flaquear ante Thor y mucho menos ante el viejo engreído de Odín….

-¡Pero, hijo! ¿Es que alguien te ha lastimado?- preguntó a Loki- ¡Thor!- se giró a ver a su primogénito, como esperando una respuesta.

-Madre- dijo Thor- Loki cayó en manos de un mortal de gran fuerza y, bueno, tuvieron una pelea de la cual Loki….

-¡Arrgghhh!- interrumpió Loki a Thor con un gruñido de dolor, no tanto físico, sino del orgullo- No quisiera causarle más altercados a la "familia más feliz del Yggdrasyl", así que ¿por qué no terminamos esta farsa de una buena vez y me mandan a mi celda?- dijo doliente.

-Loki, el consejo había acordado enviarte a celda y a juicio inmediatamente, pero ignorábamos qué tan herido estabas- dijo el Padre de Todos- así que por lo mientras irás al Cuarto de Sanación.

-No será necesario, viejo farsante, mi condición jotun me permite sanar más rápido que los Asgardianos, así que no tengo por qué aceptar las migajas de tu caridad, como verás ni las necesito ni las quiero- terminó con rencor, aun sosteniéndose sobre su rodilla.

-Loki, por favor, hijo, te lo suplico- dijo Frigga rompiendo en llanto y agachándose donde estaba su hijo pequeño, como deseando timar su dolor físico e interior- estás muy mal, hijito.

-Madre…- alcanzó a decir Loki antes de volver a proferir un gruñido de dolor- ¡Argghhh!

Entonces Odín al ver la situación tan penosa de su hijo menor gritó:

-¡Guardias!

Y al instante al menos media docena de guardias que aguardaban tras las puertas aparecieron al instante listos para acatar las órdenes del Rey, entonces Odín les dijo mientras Frigga y Thor sostenían a Loki:

-Preparen el Cuarto de Sanación para mi hijo y tráiganle al mejor Sanador; también díganle al Consejo que su decisión tendrá que esperar, ante todo, Loki es mi hijo, y su salud es primero.

Loki, al escuchar vagamente debido al dolor las afirmaciones de Odín, sólo pudo sonreír remotamente con desprecio, como sabiendo que lo que dijo no era más que puro teatro.

-Hermano- le dijo Thor- te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.

A este punto, a Loki ya le costaba hablar debido al dolor, ahora no sólo estomacal, sino de todo su bello cuerpo, por lo que ya no pudo gritarle que se tragara sus palabras. Hubiera juntado todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo, pero de pronto, una negrura avasalladora se apoderó de su vista y la inconsciencia de su mente, y al momento se desvaneció sobre los brazos de su madre y ante la vista de su hermano, mientras Odín gritaba más fuerte por los guardias.

Cuando Frigga sollozaba aún más fuerte, llegó un puñado de guardias dispuestos a llevar al príncipe al Cuarto de Sanación, así que Thor la tomó suavemente diciéndole:

-Madre, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar. Loki es fuerte y saldrá de ésta, permite que los guardias lo lleven ante el Sanador- le dijo con la garganta hecha un nudo.

Al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su hijo, depositó al menor en el suelo para que los guardias lo trasladaran. Odín no podía hacer más que observar a su hijo Loki pues no podía moverse. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló sobre su arrugada mejilla.

Cuando los guardias salían con Loki inconsciente, la Familia Real salía tras ellos, con Odín y Thor flanqueando a la Reina, abrazados los tres y sabiendo que alguien faltaba: el príncipe caído.

Loki, a la mitad de su inconsciencia, no se imaginaba el juicio tan penoso que le esperaba, pero su familia juraba en silencio que estarían junto a él hasta las últimas consecuencias.

FIN

* * *

**Pfff! Pues al fin he acabado, creo que quedó un poco largo. La verdad es que me tomó mucho tiempo animarme para escribir algún fic, más de un año contando estos meses desde que salió la peli de los Avengers. La verdad es que siempre me ha fascinado la relación que llevan Loki y Frigga como madre e hijo, por eso decidí escribirlo. Recibí mucha inspiración del trabajo actoral de mi amado Tom Hiddleston y de Rene Russo en su papel de madre abnegada e incondicional para sus hijos. **

**Para la historia me inspiré muchísimo en la canción Even If I Could de Papa Roach, que viene en el OST de The Avengers y por eso decidí darle el nombre al fic; la verdad es que la canción le queda cantidad a Loki, y aunque en la lírica menciona que la madre es la que increpa al hijo en la canción, en el caso de Loki puede cambiarse por el padre, puesto que hay una frase que dice que "siempre te perseguiré" y que él "era el único que nunca le traería nada bueno" etc. En fin, que la canción le sienta perfecto al alma negra de Loki. Les dejo el link del video con subs en español www. youtube watch? v=6u4Azk Fah3k (solo junten los espacios).**

**Y bueno, pues nada, muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews serán agradecidos y disculpen si hay algo que no cuadra =P**


End file.
